Lucasfilm Animation
Lucasfilm Animation Ltd. LLC is the animation division of Lucasfilm, established in 2003. Its first major production was the feature film Star Wars: The Clone Wars and its spin off television series. In September 2016, Dave Filoni, known for his contributions to Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels, accepted a promotion to oversee the development of all future Lucasfilm Animation projects. Lucasfilm Animation Singapore Founded in 2003 in Singapore as a means to tap into the talent pool, Lucasfilm Animation Singapore (LAS) opened in October 2005. LAS works closely with Lucasfilm Animation. The LAS production schedule also includes contributions to projects from other Lucasfilm companies. While the largest of LAS’ production groups focused on Star Wars: The Clone Wars, in July 2006 LAS announced the creation of the Game Group and the Digital Artists Group (DAG). With difficulty in meeting the technical and aesthetic requirements of Clone Wars, LAS was ultimately removed from the production and released a number of employees. The Game Group developed and announced Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Jedi Alliance on the Nintendo DS in 2008. R2-D2 is featured in the company logo at the end of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The Digital Artists Group serves as an extension of Industrial Light & Magic, contributing to ILM's work on feature film visual effects. LAS had supported LucasArts’ video game productions and Lucasfilm Animation. In November 2007, Lucasfilm Animation Singapore launched the Jedi Masters Program, a paid apprenticeship providing young artists with mentorship opportunities from industry professionals at ILM, LucasArts and Lucasfilm Animation. The Jedi Masters Program has classroom facilities within the Singapore studio and combines classroom instruction with mentored work in an actual production environment. Due to its old building being saturated, Lucasfilm Singapore moved into a new building at the beginning of 2014. Lucasfilm's Industrial Light + Magic Exploring Opening New Facility in Vancouver, The Hollywood Reporter Filmography Feature films Released films Short films * Lego Star Wars shorts for Cartoon Network: ** Lego Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick (2005) ** Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 (2009) ** Lego Star Wars: Bombad Bounty (2010) ** Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace (2011) ** Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out (2012) * Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick (2008) for Cartoon Network * Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) for Disney XD Television series * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008–present) for Cartoon Network, Netflix and Disney+ * Star Wars Rebels (2014–2018) for Disney XD * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016–2017) for Disney XD * Star Wars Forces of Destiny (2017–present) for Disney Channel * Star Wars Resistance (2018–present) for Disney Channel * Star Wars Detours (Shelved) Television specials * Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) for Disney Channel and Disney XD * Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) for Disney XD * Star Wars Rebels: Steps into Shadow (2016) for Disney XD * Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore (2017) for Disney XD * Star Wars Rebels: In the Name of the Rebellion (2017) for Disney XD * Star Wars Rebels: Family Reunion – and Farewell (2018) for Disney XD References External links * Category:Companies Category:Lucasfilm Category:American animation studios Category:Disney production studios Category:Disney acquisitions Category:Companies established in 2003